


194: “You’re lucky you’re cute."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [194]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Fluff, M/M, Milo Is His Own Warning, Short, milo murphy's law - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood
Series: 365 [194]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 50





	194: “You’re lucky you’re cute."

**194: “You’re lucky you’re cute."**

* * *

"This is the third time this week Milo! The third time this week! This is the third pair of shoes you have ruined!" Zach shouted pointing to the soaked shoe sitting on the Murphy's patio attempting to dry. (He thought about throwing them in the dryer but after Milo somehow made the dryer combust into fire from just looking at it. He chose not to risk it.)

"Sorry Zach I thought the forecast said light showers." 

"Nothing is ever light with you involved." Zach muttered sending another pitying look at his shoes before flopping down on the couch beside Milo. 

"I'm sorry Zach." Milo muttered leaning into his boyfriend under his head was underneath the boy's chin.

"You're lucky you're cute."


End file.
